Annabelle: Daughter of Satan
by Annabelle-Kirkland
Summary: Jones Manor is a beautiful place. Yet on the six birthday party of Alfred Jones and Arthur Jones' only daughter a staff member is found dead. More accidents occur, and no one would suspect the silent little girl. Right? A Lucius crossover.


**Okay I'm really interested in what you guys want. So come on, tell me! Is it good? Do you want more?**

On a warm summer's night, singing rang through the crisp air. The Kirkland mansion was alive as always but it had a pleasant feel to it this time. The staff and the family crowded at the table as they sang "Happy Birthday" to the little girl sitting in front of the cake. Six candles, six years old. The little girl in question had pale blonde curls that went to the small of her back, pale skin that looked like it had never seen sunlight, and bright blue eyes that stared dully at what was in front of her. She wore a blue dress that went to her knees and sleeves that only went to her elbows. Her expression didn't change as everyone around her was trying to be cheerful. The same vacant face that observed, nothing else.

"…happy birthday to you!" everyone finished and clapped. "Make a wish Annabelle," Arthur, her "mother" urged, "And make it a good one."

Annabelle blinked a few times before blowing out all the candles, everyone cheering louder. It hurt her head, all of the sounds. But she stayed quiet like a good little girl everyone thought she was, not making a sound as always. But she enjoyed the obliviousness of people around her as well, it made living here somewhat enjoyable.

Arthur turned one of the members of the cleaning staff, Yao Wang. "I don't mind if she stays up to play with her knew toys but I want her in bed by 10:00, got it? She'll be a pain to wake up if she stays up any later."

Yao gave a nod, a smile on his lips. The Chinese man was definitely one of the older staff members but he still enjoyed watching Ann every once in a while. He had his brunette hair pulled into a ponytail and his auburn eyes sparkled. "Yes sir, I'll make sure she doesn't stay up a second past."

The blonde sighed, relieved. He knew he would be able to trust the elderly man. "Thank you Yao, now I should be on my own way to help my husband. You know how stressed he is with the election and all." With that the Brit spun on his heels and went to find Alfred.

Ann continued to play with her toys, silent. _Be a good girl_, a voice whispered in her mind, _you will get your chance. I promise my darling. _She didn't question it, she knew exactly what her path was.

The hours drew to a close, everyone else had gone to bed except her and Mr. Wang. He stood up from the table and stretched a little, his old joints aching. "Now it's almost 10:00 Annabelle. It's about time for you to go to bed. Go to your room and wait for me like a good little girl." With that the Chinese man went out of the dining room and into the storage areas.

But as he walked around one of the tables, the little girl was behind him. Her blue eyes bore into him as he went into the freezer to find some food for tomorrow's meal. In her mind, time froze and a fiery aurora seemed to glow around the nanny. Ann glanced over to see a man who looked familiar, tall with black hair and red eyes. He made the door shut so no one would come in and gave her a demonic grin.

Finally, everything went to its normal look. As Yao turned the corner, unable to see the door, she went up to it and closed it. She then took the padlock she had kept in a pocket of her dress and clasped it into place.

Put once she knelt down to feel the temperature, she knew it wasn't cold enough to do her bidding. She instead went over and changed the temperature, trying to make it as cold as possible.

Inside the freezer Yao shivered, rubbing his arms vigorously and glancing around. No way would he be able to handle this cold any longer. The dramatic drop in the temperature made his joints ache and tense up. But when he tried to open the door, nothing happened. His auburn eyes widened and he tried with more force, this couldn't be happening to him. "HELLO?! Anyone there?! Please someone help me!" he screamed, banging on the large metal door.

Annabelle heard him alright, but she continued walking and left the room. She had to do what she was told and be in bed by 10:00 after all.

~That Night~

Ann's eyes fluttered open, the house looked like it was bathed in flames. As she sat up she realized she was no longer trapped in that horrid human body. She had her white as paper skin, short black hair, glowing green eyes, and red glasses. This was her better form that was for sure. Instead of her blue dress she had on a slim red dress that went shorter than her normal attire and sleeves that went to her wrists.

As she looked around her bedroom that now seemed to glow with flames she saw the man from earlier, she knew who he was. Her real father.

Lucifer gave a devilish smirk and crossed his arms. "Well, well…" he chuckled, "Not too bad my child. How does this first blood taste? Do you please me with these offerings? Oh you will grow in power my little one. Just give it time. Don't rush everything together at once. That can create many fatal mistakes. What if they catch you? That would not be pleasant my darling I'll say that much. Remove evidence, they will find you if you give them the unwanted bait."

She gave a quick sharp nod, her hands going through her short black locks. It was a shame she had to go in the form of what their daughter would have looked like. No fair, was it? Silent and looking like a doll that sat one a shelf. But it kept her innocence. No one would think that the small timid daughter would ever harm a fly. She hadn't said a word since turning three. They had grown used to her silence. Nothing weird about her, just a brain defective.

More or less.

"I of course got you some presents of your own for the birthday girl," he grinned, "Things you will need on your journey here." There was an innocent looking journal that she picked up and flipped through. A diary to keep track of her murders. It would help of course, but it was a little mainstream. There was among other things, like matches. That would definitely get her some sort of weapon. Or sacrifice.

"Good luck my daughter," he laughed, "Make papa proud!"

The scene dissipated and she woke up from her vision, back in her human form unfortunately. It was disappointing, but nothing she could mess with it. Father's orders were father's orders after all. She headed down the stairs, being as quiet as she could manage. Through the dining room to get the lock off the handle. She stuck it back into her pocket and ran as quietly as possible back to his bed. Due to it being summer, she didn't bother pulling blankets over herself. Is was warm enough for her.

People say murderers have a guilty conscience. Can't sleep a wink. Stay up all not regretting their decisions.

She didn't stir once.

~The Next Day~

Elizabeta hummed as she headed down the stairs, a slight skip in her step. She was supposed to get some bacon out of the freezer for the cook and she couldn't wait to watch him work. But as she entered the room that contained the entrance to the freezer, she felt some sort of heavy air loom. She didn't know what it exactly was, but this place didn't feel right.

She frowned and opened the door. After that was a piercing scream that woke up everyone except the child.

On the floor lied Yao, eyes still open but no longer holding life in them. His mouth was slightly agape and it was as if he had collapsed. Eliza trembled and as people rushed down the stairs and tried to talk to her, she figured out she could barely get a syllable much less a entire sentence to form an explanation. There wasn't one anyway. A corpse laid in the freezer, how else was she supposed to put it? A creepy accident?

Alfred, master of the house, shoved his way through. "Oh my God…" he put a hand over his mouth and Arthur trembled, clutching his arm as if he might drop dead as well, "What… what happened here?!"

"I-I," seeing the master seemed to snap the Hungarian woman out of her shock, "I came down t-to get some bacon when I-I opened the freezer to find him dead! On the floor!" Someone looked at the temperature and shrieked.

"It's at it's coldest level! No wonder he fainted!" Everyone was in confusion and chaos, not sure what to do anymore. Some were sobbing, others trying not to faint, some blaming it to be a murder. Alfred held his wife close and collected his thoughts, if the press knew then the election would be a complete waste. He was too close to lose to something like that. This had to stay within the walls of the manor. Yet, he knew he needed someone to help solve everything.

~A Few Minutes Later~

Alistair sighed and stood back up, holding his cigarette back to his mouth. His fiery red hair swayed a little with each of his movements. His green eyes studied the corpse again, narrowing a bit. "Well he was in his mid-fifties, with a dramatic drop in temperature like that no wonder he fainted. It could be heart failure as well, you never know until we finish an autopsy. I am sorry for such an unfortunate accident to fall on this place but I wouldn't think much about it," he turned towards them, "Concentrate on getting everything back to normal. Okay? Call me any time you need me."

Mr. Jones gave a nod and Artie hid his own face, crying softly. He rubbed his lover's back, hushing him gently. "Hey… it'll be okay… remember we still have a child here…"

As Alistair walked out, he felt eyes watching him. He looked up to see Annabelle standing on the top of the stairs, eye not leaving him. The blues seemed to swirl and mix together and try to hypnotize him. Somehow, he jerked his head away and kept walking.

"What kind of freaky kid is that?"

To Be Continued… Maybe…


End file.
